


Hot, Cold--Crazy In Love

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, diggle - Freeform, inner dialouge, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's Inner Dialogue on Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Cold--Crazy In Love

Felicity and Oliver’s day after-glow was almost vomit enduringly obvious. It was palpable to everyone on the team despite their dedication to maintaining normalcy, as they kept glancing at each other with such heat and promise it made everyone uncomfortable.

It would’ve made Digg nauseous if it wasn’t such a relief.

It wasn’t even that Oliver had that just-laid grin or that Felicity was lighting up from head to toe. Digg knew it wasn’t just that they had finally had sex—even though it was painfully obvious (And he did mean painfully).

It was the way that Oliver’s hands never stopped brushing against the small of Felicity’s back, like he needed to assure himself that she was still there. The way that Felicity would stop her babbling from a simple look from Oliver, finding comfort in his smile as she fell into a strangely comfortable silence. Or when Felicity would give him an easy peck on the lips before walking away as if nothing happened, Oliver would stand there, starstuck and delighted a moment before coming back to reality.

And they shouldn’t have made sense—not at all. Oliver was all anger and rage, and Felicity was nothing but light and laughs. But somewhere in the middle they found a common ground in passion, and if Digg knew anything, it was how much that mattered. He saw in Oliver and Felicity the same fire he had with Lyla—they fought constantly. They bickered over everything. But somehow, someway, they understood everything about each other. It shouldn’t have worked, but it did.

Digg watched happily as Oliver fought Felicity on going out in the field, before she silenced him with a kiss that resolved nothing but left him silent. He patted him on the back and shook his hand when Oliver eventually admitted he was planning on asking Felicity to marry him. He smirked when he got to witness it all happen, ending in Felicity yelling at him for the size of the ring—which he most likely couldn’t afford—and then fighting over nothing until she finally grabbed the damn thing and put it on her finger and he enveloped her in a kiss that everyone had to turn away from.

They were hot and cold like they always had been—crazy in love. And Digg had gotten to see the whole damn thing.


End file.
